Disaster
by SexySelena666
Summary: Tsukasa was Tsukushi's disaster, her undoing...and now at one of his engagment parties shes going to say goodbye once and for all "Disaster" by Jojo Song fic, based loosely on the drama


**A/N: Hey! Ok! I have a one shot for all of you! I haven't forgotten about ya know the other stories of course it's just that I have once again had a very vicious idea come and threaten to expose my actual insanity to the world sooooo…ya…I decided to go and then they wanted me to come and then I went there and then I went there….and now….Here I am! **

**Bubbles:** different language then 'Japanese' (the '' are there cause ya know…..I'm not typing in Japanese but technically they'd be speaking it)

_**Bubbles:**_ Song lyrics

Bubbles: just regular!

I stood there watching from the sidelines. So Tsukasa was getting married? My lips trembled but I ignored the pain beating on my heart. I stood watching as he interacted with F4, he acted as if nothing was out of place. None of them did. Domyoji Kaede caught my eye and gave a triumphant smirk. But in response I gave one of my own. She looked startled as I simply turned and pulled out the very phone her son had given me. I walked confidently over to the group masking my face into a smile.

"Tsukasa-san! Congrats on your marriage to Shigeru-san!" I chirped clasping the phone between my hands as if I were ecstatic.

All the F4 stared at the phone then me in confusion and slight wonder.

"Makino? Are you alright?" Rui asked me in concern.

"Of course Hanazawa-kun!" I said grinning stupidly looking at them. Shigeru grinned back at me and said happily,

"Thank you T Tsukushi i-chan! I'm glad you're happy for us!"

I rolled my eyes, waving my hand absently tittering happily, "No, no not at all! I'm glad two of my friends have decided to settle down together!" I turned to Tsukasa smiling, "Now, dear do give me some nieces and nephews will you? I just _adore_ children don't you?" I said turning back to Shigeru.

"I _do! _It's so true right?" she giggled clinging to Tsukasa's arm, "That's what I've been trying to tell Tsukasa-kun!"

Inwardly my heart clenched. I hadn't even had a chance to call him Tsukasa-kun….oh well I comforted myself, I probably wouldn't have anyway.

Shaking way the sad thoughts I stared at all of them grinning then acting surprised as the phone rang right on time.

"**Excuse me….Hello? Joon Pyo! It's good to hear from you!... How have you been? Oh that's good…Mhhhmmm….of course…..Oh you're here? Oh well we're in the dining hall…..just flash your ID they'll let you in….promise! Ok! See you in a bit!...love you too!"** I had never shown any talent with another language so I wasn't surprised when all of them (Shigeru included) looked at me in shock.

I hung up the phone and looked at them in mock offence, "What?"

"Your English is impeccable Makino-san," comment a voice.

I glanced over and grinned widely at Tsukasa's mother.

"Hello Domyoji-sama! How are you?" I asked bowing respectfully.

She seemed taken aback, "Fine…and you Makino-san?"

"Great! My friends are coming to celebrate Tsukasa's engagement! Don't worry they were already on your list!"

She raised an eyebrow, "And just who might these friends be?"

"We are..." came a voice.

I glanced over and sure enough my saviors were there.

Joon Pyo, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, and Woo Bin standing in all their glory. I had started to go to their academy for a while as Jan Di….it was practically a repeat of here though…..but….Joon Pyo had been given up, now I was actually great friends with his "Ex-fiancé" so it was much better than this.

"You ready squirt?" Woo bin grinning.

I gave him a look, "Do I hate rich people?"

He laughed, "Come on then get changed!"

I laughed and waved at Tsukasa's F4 and walked off with them.

When we were out of sight and hearing range I let the smile fall off my face and sagged weakly against Ji Hoo. He had become my rock during the times of need. Joon Pyo idly put his hand on my head comfortingly, over the time he had learned that sometimes all you could do was stand there quietly and be there for them.

Woo bin looked at me sympathetically, "You sure you can do this?"

I chuckled, "If I wasn't do you think I would be here?"

Yi Jung laughed good naturedly, "She has a point,"

The others nodded and they walked over to the male restrooms their servants handing them bags of clothing. One maid in particular came over to me and handed me one as well. Is smiled in gratitude and waved at the boys before walking into the bathroom.

I walked in, locked the door, and pulled the items out of the bag. I slipped out of the simple dress I wore putting on in place of it a long crimson dress that had no sleeves. It fell to the floor and had a slit that went nearly to my hip. Then I slipped on red stilettoes and pulled out the accessories. I black choker with a locket on it. A large thick red bracelet with diamond studs, with a matching anklet. Then I expertly put make up on making sure to make it clean and easy, with black lined eyes and bright red lips. (Thank you etiquette lessons!)I then swept half my hair into an elegant up do and left the bangs down. Now, I was ready for the performance that I was going to make. I glanced at the clock. Right on time. I walked out the door to the waiting boys. They all sucked in a breath. I took that as a good sign. They were all wearing variations of red and white. (As in Ji Hoo for example would have more white then red and Yi Jung would be vice versa.)

I spun elegantly for them the slit rising up and probably showing a _little_ more then was appropriate. Joon Pyo mumbled something and they all seemed to agree with him.

"Hmmm? What was that?" I asked tilting my head my hair falling into my eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" they all said.

I shrugged and went out to where I was to wait for my cue on to stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are here to celebrate Domyoji Tsukasa's engagement! To commence this celebration we would like to introduce Jan Di or as you all know her Makino Tsukushi!" Yi Jung stepped from the microphone clapping. I stepped out from behind the curtain smiling to everyone in the audience making sure to save an extra one for F4, Shigeru, Kaede, and anyone else I recognized. As I stood up to the microphone the boys gave me a thumbs up and I listen to the music before I started to sing:

_**I'm trying not to pretend that it won't happen again, and again like that**_

_**Never thought it would end, cuz you got up in my head, in my head like that**_

_**You made me happy baby, love is crazy, so amazing**_

_**But it's changing, rearranging**_

_**I don't think I can take anymore**_

_**Cuz the walls burned up and our love fell down**_

_**And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never**_

_**Feel the fire cuz it's all around and it's burning**_

_**For forever and always**_

_**We gotta let it go, be on our way**_

_**Live for another day, cuz it ain't the same, my baby**_

_**Watch it all fallin to the ground**_

_**No happy ever after, just disaster**_

_**I didn't want it this way, I only wanted to say**_

_**I loved you right**_

_**But now you walkin away, and leavin me here to stay**_

_**So foolish of me to wait for you to realize**_

_**All the things I gave you, made you, change you**_

_**Your dreams came true**_

_**When I met you, now forget you**_

_**Don't want anymore**_

_**Cuz the walls burned up and our love fell down**_

_**And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never**_

_**Feel the fire cuz it's all around and it's burning**_

_**For forever and always**_

_**We gotta let it go, be on our way**_

_**Live for another day, cuz it ain't the same, my baby**_

_**Watch it all fallin to the ground**_

_**No happy ever after, just disaster**_

_**You shot the bullet , you shot the bullet that killed me**_

_**Not feeling my heart beat, and I was dyin**_

While I sang this I stared at Tsukasa

_**I I've been through it, I I've been through the agony**_

_**And now my eyes are, dryin, tryin, no more cryin,**_

_**Like it's just a game,**_

_**So disaster strikes and I'm all right**_

_**Cuz my loves on his way**_

I turned and I looked at Joon Pyo and the boys with a slight smile

_**Yeah**_

_**Burning up forever and always (always)**_

_**yeah yeah yeaa**_

_**Cuz the walls burned up and our love fell down**_

_**And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never**_

_**Feel the fire cuz it's all around and it's burning**_

_**For forever and always**_

_**We gotta let it go, be on our way**_

_**Live for another day, cuz it ain't the same, my baby**_

_**Watch it all fallin to the ground**_

_**No happy ever after, just disaster**_

_**Cuz the walls burned up and our love fell down**_

_**And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never**_

_**Feel the fire cuz it's all around and it's burning**_

_**For forever and always**_

_**We gotta let it go, be on our way**_

_**Live for another day, cuz it ain't the same, my baby**_

_**Watch it all fallin to the ground**_

_**No happy ever after, just disaster**_

_**Just disaster**_

_**Oh whoa! Burnin up forever and always**_

_**Always, yeah**_

After the last chords of the music strummed I looked at Tsukasa and mouthed four words that pierced my heart, yet I knew they were for the best,

"Good bye, my love,"

**A/N: So so so? Wachya think? Was it too rushed? Was it sucky? Well I know the answer to that but still! Give me info…I was toying with the idea of all the Jan Di, Shan Cai, and Tsukushi all being the same person….i thought It was interesting….so….give me input!**


End file.
